


Mommy, please

by Yusuizi



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mommy Issues, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuizi/pseuds/Yusuizi
Summary: 祖国人爱他的妈妈。她即使在哭的时候也显得很漂亮。换句话说，休伊会后悔救了祖国人。
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Kudos: 2





	Mommy, please

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mommy, please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066142) by [thefirecrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest). 



“妈……妈妈——！”

祖国人倒抽了一口凉气，臀部间断地撞向拳头。他呻吟着，片刻之后，精液溅满了墙壁和他的手。他瘫倒在地，一只胳膊仍然支撑在墙上，他颤抖地喘了几口气。

他并不是真的喘不过气来，而是幻想着那双腿缠绕在他的腰上，那腿主人的手指挠来挠去，在他背上留下炙热的红色痕迹（又是一个幻想，因为没有人有能力在他身上留下任何痕迹），那甜美多汁的呼唤着他的声音让他喘不过气来。

“约翰……！求—求你。温柔一点。我的孩子啊——！”

他又呻吟了一声，兴奋得鸡巴抽动了一下。他没有理会这种迫切的需要，把自己藏了起来。他对着现在正遮住他的手掌，弄脏了墙壁的白色液体做了个鬼脸。这对清洁工来说会是个可爱的小惊喜。他转身向浴室走去，一心要把自己洗干净。当他抬头望向那面横跨整面墙的镜子时，他并没有如他所期待的那样看到自己，祖国人，美国的英雄。相反，他看到了他。

纤长苍白的四肢。忧伤的浅蓝色眼睛。一张温柔无攻击性的脸。

妈妈。

祖国人的嘴越来越干，他的思绪继续徘徊。灰蒙蒙的乳头贴在平坦苍白的皮肤上。当它们饱满地溢出乳汁时会是什么样子？如果他的妈妈不知怎地长出了乳房。如果他用嘴唇紧紧地含住一个，从那赋予生命的乳头喝下——

他不得不停下来，因为他的鸡巴又开始在他的制服下紧绷。这是行不通的。尽管他试图想忘掉他，休伊，但祖国人还是无法逃避这无休止的思念。他想要他的妈妈。他现在就要他。

祖国人想要，祖国人就会得到。

祖国人打算好好享受拍苍蝇的乐趣。不仅如此，他还会陶醉其中。

他有些惋惜失去了这样一位优秀的对手。比利·布彻的阴谋和他无情的个性都值得被怀念。他本可以做个很棒的副手，甚至可能成为很好的得力助手。事情没有以这样的方式发展真是太糟糕了。当然，祖国人是不可能原谅杀害他孩子的凶手的。

他抚养长大的宝贝儿子，不见了。祖国人当然也回报了布彻的好意，他残忍地屠杀了可怜的贝嘉。如果说他这么做对那个可怜的女人有什么好处的话。那就是，在目睹她一生的挚爱冷血地杀害了自己的儿子后，她一直伤心欲绝。并且当他把她撕成两半，鲜血和内脏如雨点般落在水泥地上时，布彻脸上的表情……在今后的岁月里，他会对这段记忆啧啧称赞。

但他想现在就结束这一切。结束这场战争，布彻和他还有沃特的战争。为他儿子的死报仇。让这个人沉浸在悲痛和愤怒中，然后他把“羊羔”带回家宰杀。这样会更令人满意。就像陈年佳酿。

他本想让布彻被自己独自干掉。让他在生命的最后时刻被剥夺与所有人的联系，这就是为什么祖国人为布彻的跟随者们精心策划了一场徒劳的搜寻。反正星光对他来说是个麻烦。打断她的腿，把她锁起来让他们去寻找是很容易的事，这保证了布彻将独自一人。因为与其他人不同的是，布彻几乎丧失了人性。他的心中只有复仇。祖国人尊重他的这一点。并且他不像其他人，他不会花费精力去营救星光这样的失踪的超能者。

不过，祖国人可能犯了一个甚至不止一个错误。

首先，他没想到布彻会有这么恶毒的手段来扳倒他。并不是狂妄自大让祖国人因为他确实是地球上最强大的生物，而过于确信普通人不会有能力打败自己。但即使是他也无法预测像布彻这样无足轻重的人会得到这种反向药剂。这是某个未知方开发的。一种有能力暂时削弱超能力甚至剥夺超能力的药剂。属于他的闪闪发光的绿色氪石。

其次，他低估了布彻的走狗休伊，那个愚蠢地爱上星光的人，没想到这个男孩有足够的能力去完成他设计的徒劳的追逐，并最终走向他们最终的决战。

但最终是他的第二次误判拯救了他。因祸得福。（因为正是这种低估最终把他温柔的妈妈交到了他的手里。）

他的超强听力随着他剩余的超能力和力量逐渐消失，祖国人在沉入曼哈顿河底时只能辨认出两个敌人的话语。他的肺部在燃烧，黑暗笼罩了他的视线。

“比利！他必须先告诉我们安妮在哪里！”

拳头撞击胸部的声音。

“放弃吧，休伊。他死了。一切终于结束了。忘了那个婊子——”

一个响亮的耳光。扭打时橡胶在混凝土上的摩擦声。风的呼啸声。一个愤怒的声音。

“休伊！”

祖国人再也听不见什么了。也什么都看不见了。他的肺从来没有像现在这样灼痛过。他不理解。他要……死了？这怎么可能呢？他是坚不可摧的、不可战胜的、不可侵犯的，神——

然后他的脸上投下一片阴影，有什么在拽着他垂死的身体。

他的妈妈哭了。他向前伸出手，想抓住什么东西，任何东西都可以，但他的手指只能抓住身下移动的床单。他的母亲试图把自己从他身边拉开，尽管这是徒劳无用的举动。这让他很恼火，也有点受伤，但祖国人最终还是理解了。他的母亲在过去被伤害了很多次，他不再知道如何让别人对他倾注爱意和关注。但祖国人会教他。

毕竟他是个好儿子。

他又把臀部向前猛撞了一下，把他的鸡巴深深插进他妈妈的肚子里，就在她的子宫所在的地方。休伊又哭了一声，诞液和泪水顺着他美丽的脸庞流下来。他的妈妈是那么可爱。他的脸因他堕落的儿子而涨得通红。那景象使他欲火焚身。祖国人紧紧抓住休伊的屁股，在他身上进进出出，一心要把他的种子深深撒进他曾经称之为“家”的身体深处。他的手像铁一样紧紧地攥着，不管他亲爱的妈妈如何拼命想要挣脱，都无法移动一分一毫。

“妈妈……你的感觉真好。”祖国人在休伊耳边呻吟道。他的鸡巴抵着他母亲灼热的内壁滑动。这样的摩擦是神圣的。“你对我太好了，妈妈。你很会照顾你亲爱的儿子。”

“停——”休伊开口了，但祖国人给予了他特别的锋利的信任，让他闭嘴，他的下体拍打着他妈妈坚挺的屁股，因为几个小时的反复虐待，妈妈的屁股开始泛红。他清楚地知道他接下来要说什么，但他不想听。他把休伊往后拉得更近，充满占有欲地俯身压在妈妈身上，把年轻人困在床上。

他开始更快但浅浅地抽插，追逐着结束。热量和岩浆在他肠子深处燃烧。速度的突然改变，让妈妈喘不过气来，她几乎跟不上儿子的节奏。他们做爱的声音充满了房间。祖国人一只手伸到休伊身下，开始揉捏和抚摸他的胸部。他得看看怎么让沃特发明一个可以让这充盈着乳汁的东西。毕竟，一个母亲没有经历过在自己的怀里喂养她的孩子是不完整的。祖国人想给他妈妈做母亲的乐趣。想要吸吮他肿胀着滴下母乳的乳头。

毕竟，他是世界上最完美、最体贴的儿子。总是照顾他的母亲。

祖国人再也无法忍受了，他松开休伊的臀部，双臂撑在妈妈头的两侧，把休伊紧紧抱住。这个姿势让他更好地发力，使他能够投入到他的刺击中去。他咬着自己的下唇，陶醉于妈妈的穴挤压着他的一切的感觉。他多么渴望献给他一切。他美丽的母亲会接受它们所有。

休伊终于注意到自己挣脱了铁箍，虚弱地抓住了祖国人的胳膊，想让自己离开。这一举动使祖国人心中愤怒的黑暗野兽活跃起来。他飞快地弯下身子，快得超出了人类的极限，咬向了妈妈脖子和肩膀之间的连接处。他咬了一口血，仍然控制好自己与生俱来的力量，并发出警告。休伊痛苦地叫了起来，但却僵住了，再次让他的儿子像狗一样继续发情。

就像他身体的其他部分一样，他妈妈的血尝起来也一样神圣。祖国人让自己推进休伊的深处，开始没有节奏地继续进出。一次又一次。一次又一次。最后，在不伤到妈妈的情况下，他把自己推得尽可能深，释放了所有压抑的能量和挫折感。在休伊内部描绘。将他的精子深深植入她的子宫，如此之深，以至于他怀疑自己是否在她体内留下了兄弟姐妹。

最后他倒在开始抽泣的休伊身上。祖国人皱着眉头注意到他的妈妈在他们做爱的过程中一次也没有高潮。尽管他在交配时显得无精打采，但祖国人只是对他愚蠢的母亲深情地摇了摇头，然后起身把自己抽出来。他的鸡巴从温暖舒适的洞里拖出来，它带出滴落的大量精液，涂在他妈妈的奶油一样的大腿上。然后他轻轻地把休吉翻过来弯下腰让他的脸靠近他妈妈漂亮的粉色鸡巴。他毫不犹豫地把它含进嘴，开始吮吸。

“什么——住手！不！我不要这个！”休伊叫喊着，手指攥住祖国人的金发，试图把他拉开。祖国人只是愉快地哼着，很高兴他的妈妈开始在他殷情的关爱下变得坚硬起来。他抓住妈妈的臀部，妈妈扑打着他的头。当快乐变得太多的时候，休伊把头往后仰，徒劳地在他的儿子身下扭动着。“除了这个什么都可以！别让我——”

休伊没有说完。过了一会儿，他的身体僵住了了，他狠狠地射进了祖国人的嘴里。超能者吞下了它，用一声淫荡的啵声把自己弄了下来，接着舔了舔嘴唇。休伊倒在床上，又抽泣起来。

“你做得太好了，妈妈。”祖国人称赞道，爬上床把休伊搂进一个充满爱意的怀抱里。“你对我太好了。你把你儿子照顾得这么好。我太爱你了，妈妈。我等不及要和你再生一个兄弟姐妹了。”

他拨开粘在休伊脸上的几根棕色的头发，俯下身来，张嘴对着他妈妈的嘴，吻下他内心痛苦的哭泣声。他妈妈哭的时候是那么漂亮。就像她给了他生命那天一样。

休伊只能躺在那里接受这个吻，他自己被侵犯的滋味侵入了他的舌头。不断提醒着他，是哪个疯狂的神灵偷他来玩这些妄想的游戏。

有人在按压他的胸部。

“去你妈的！你得告诉我她在哪儿！”

声音里充满了恐惧和悲伤，这些是祖国人已经习以为常的。但其中的愤怒对他而言很新奇。很少有人敢用这种口气对他说话。

很冷。非常非常冷。比祖国人记忆中的任何时候都要冷。也许当他还是个孩子的时候，被关在那可怕而单调的设施里的时候，他可能曾经感到过这种寒冷。但现在他怎么会感到刺骨的寒冷呢？感觉就像他的骨头里结了霜。但这是不可能的。他是神。不可侵犯的神灵。

“该死的！”那声音咒骂道，“我——操！”

他突然有了知觉。祖国人可以感觉到他的知觉在慢慢地恢复过来，尽管这只会使他更加敏锐地意识到他四肢上那种异样的无力状态。知觉扩散。当他的视力慢慢恢复时，一个阴影掠过他紧闭的眼睛。接着，他的嘴唇上有了一股暖意，热气压进了他的身体。

这是一种奇怪的振奋感。

祖国人突然敏锐地意识到他没有呼吸了。感觉他的肺里充满沙袋。它燃烧着，把他撕碎了。但突然进入他体内的气息给了他的身体一种新的生命感，因为他的肺试图把压迫入侵他的重量推出去。

温暖离开了他的嘴唇，胸口又有了一次新的压力，不断地往下按压。过了一会儿，那柔软的气息又回到了他的嘴里，更多的生命气息被他的身体吸入。

他的身体和大脑都被震了一下。祖国人本能地向上推，伸出手紧紧地抓住对方的手腕。随着一声响亮而可怕的啪嗒声和一声痛苦的哭喊，祖国人蜷缩着身子，剧烈地咳嗽着，把剩余的河水从他的肺里喷射出来。他的视线模糊了，但他的头脑开始清醒了。有人把他从溺水中救了出来。

他抬起头，看到了一张熟悉的面孔，尽管他的大脑想不起来是在哪见过。（这是为什么呢？他有完美的思想和身体。为什么让他的大脑和肌肉听从他的命令就这么难呢？）那张脸很柔和，窄长，但看上去很温柔。软弱，祖国人可能会在别的时候这么形容。它痛苦地扭曲着，又大又圆的眼泪从可爱的蓝眼睛里流出来，顺着苍白的脸颊淌下来。

祖国人一直很喜欢蓝眼睛。

这个男孩——他现在看清了他的救世主是一个男孩——正试图挣脱祖国人无情的魔掌。他的手腕很明显是骨折了，在祖国人手里以不正常的角度弯曲着。他急忙放开了那个小个子，那个人因这突如其来的动静又哭了出来。祖国人的头转过来。

“休伊！你该死的白痴！”

这时传来了一个新的声音。祖国人试图转过头去看，但这只会让他的视线眩晕得更厉害。但他能感觉到，一直抱着他的不管是什么的东西，现在开始消失了。

“离那个怪物远点。那玩意又不是魔法，撑不了多久。你最好他妈感激我来救你这个蠢货。你听到了吗，休伊？”

休伊。这个名字听起来也很熟悉。

“布彻——他没有——”那令人安慰的声音突然打断了呜咽声，“他还没告诉我们安妮在哪儿呢！”

“你把一切都搞砸了还在担心你的小女孩吗？算了吧，休伊！我们必须离开这里。”

“但是——”

"如果你死了，你就谁都救不了。看。那混蛋已经快清醒过来了。”

祖国人回头看了看他的救世主，那个给予他生命的人。看到一个更大的人影走过来，把他拖走了。救他的人摇摇晃晃地站了起来，但还是让别人把他拖走了。不知为什么，这让祖国人异常愤怒。

但他却无能为力。他甚至连说话都含糊不清。他向两人慢跑离开的方向倾斜，差点摔倒，撞到水泥地上。

休伊。休伊。

他记得休伊。

窄长而苍白的脸。蓝色的眼睛。忧伤的神情。布彻的男孩。

不。祖国人摇了摇头。不是布彻的男孩。休伊给了他生命。使神灵复活。把生命注入他的身体。救了他。在他最虚弱的时候照顾他。他不可能是布彻的男孩。祖国人拒绝这样想。他是祖国人的救世主。祖国人的生命给予者。

祖国人的母亲。

唯一能给他生命，让他活着的人。他也许不是从她的身体里出来的，但他却是她生下的。就如圣母给耶稣生命时，还是处女一样。

妈妈。他的休伊。

如果祖国人再让布彻拿走属于他的东西，他便罪该万死。


End file.
